The Birth Of The Irken Twin Sisters Tak a Crystal
by InvaderZIMsgirl123
Summary: The story of how Tak and Crystal were born.Also a slight amount of ZACR in later chapters.Rate and Review.
1. The Birth Of Tak and Crystal

Birth Of The Irken Twin Sisters Tak and Crystal or Zan

XXXXXXXX

One harsh morning in the Nursery Lab on planet Irk,2

irken smeets were ready to be taken out of the testtubes and into the irken were both females and looked the same like identical smeet's eye color was purple and the other smeet's eye color was also had the same eye figuration.

Later that day,the Control Brains decided to name the purple eyed irken female Tak and the magenta eyed irken female Crystal or Zan for short.

5 Months later,Tak and Crystal were fully grown up to the exact height of an Irken the Tallest decided to meet these two irkens to see if they were ready to be sent to Devastis to take the test to become an invader.

XXXXXXXX

Tak:"Come on Crystal,we have to go see the Tallest now."

Crystal:"Ok sis but let me find something really quick."

Tak:"Well make it fast."

Crystal:"Found it now we can leave."

(both walk out of the building)

Crystal:"Hey sis?"

Tak:"Yeah?"

Crystal:"Why do you think the Tallest want to meet us for?"

Tak:"Maybe to send us to Devastis."

Crystal:"Oh ok."

(bumps into another irken accidentaly)

Crystal:"Ow!!!"

?:"I'm so sorry!!!"

Crystal:"It's are you??"

Zim:"My name is 's your name?''

Crystal:"I'm Crystal my nickname is can call me by anyone of those it doesn't matter."

Zim:"I'll call you Crystal cuz it soundz pretty."

Crystal:"Why thank you Zim."

(TO BE CONTINUED)XXXXXXI hope ya people enjoyed the first chap!!!Rate and Review!!!^.^


	2. Meeting With The Tallests

The Birth Of The Irken Twin Sisters Tak and Crystal or Zan

Chap 2:Meeting with the Tallests.

XXXXXXXXXX

Crystal:"So where are you heading Zim?"

Zim:"I have to go meet with the are you two going?"

Crystal:"The same place you're heading Zim."

Zim:" you two can travel with me."

Crystal and Tak:"We will."

Zim:"Crystal who's the girl that's with you?"

Crystal:"Oh she's my sister I didn't mention that before."

Zim:"That's ok."

Tak:"Ok when are we going start walking?"

Crystal:"Sorry about that will start right now."

Tak:"Thank you."

(Zim,Crystal and Tak start walking for the Hall Of The Tallests.)

Zim:"So why are you two off to see the Tallests?"

Tak:"They wanted to see us for something."

Crystal:"Why are you going to see them?"Zim:"Same reason."

Crystal:"Oh ok."

XXXXXXXXXXX

10 Minuets Later:

Tak:"Well we are here now."

Crystal:(Looks at the very tall building)"Wow that sure is tall."0.0

Zim:"'s why its called The Hall Of The Tallests."

Crystal:"Now I know."

Tak:(steps onto a platform)"Well come on you two!"

Crystal and Zim:(run onto the platforms to get inside)

Zim:"So which one of these doors lead to the Tallests?"Crystal:"I always heard that the door to the right was the door that leads to them."

Zim and Tak:"Well let's try it out."

Crystal,Zim and Tak:(walk in the door on the right hand side and see the Control Brains for the Almighty Tallests)

Crystal:"Wow,I was right."

Zim:"Maybe we should ask the Control Brains if we can speak to the Tallests."

Tak:"Yeah you're right we should ask them first or we'll be banished to another planet."

Crystal,Tak and Zim:(walk towards one of the Control Brains)"Excuse me?"

Control Brain:"Yes?"

Tak:"We were sent here by the we see them?"

Control Brain:"Oh so you must be Tak,Crystal and you may they have been waiting for you."Crystal:"May you take us to them?"

Control Brain:"Certainly."

(Control Brain leads Tak,Zim and Crystal to the Tallest)

Control Brain:"Here we open the door and you will see them."Crystal:"Thank you."

Control Brain:"No problem."

(leaves Tak,Crystal and Zim)

Zim:"I'll open it."

Crystal:"Hey is it ok for me to call you Zimmy?"

Zim:"'s ok to call me that."

Crystal:"Oh ok.I wanted to ask that cuz it sounds cute."

Zim:(smiles)"Thanks."

Crystal:"No problem."

Zim:(pushes the door open)"Pheww...that door is strong.''

Crystal:"At least you were strong enough to open it.(kisses Zim on the cheeck lightly)

Zim:(blushes)

Crystal:(smiles)

Tak:"Ok you two lovebirds let's go."

Crystal:"Oh yeah.^^'"

Tak:(sees the Tallest)"There they are!"

Crystal,Tak and Zim:(run towards the Tallest)"My Tallest we have arrived!"

Tallest Miyuki:"Why you got here sooner than planned."

Crystal:"My Tallest,what do you need us for?"

Tallest Red,Tallest Purple and Tallest Spork:(show up next to Miyuki)"We have sent you here to see if you are ready to go to the training planet Devastis."

Crystal,Tak and Zim:"To become an invader?"

Tallest Purple:" you have to go under an inspection to go to Devastis."

Tak:"What kind of inspection?"

Tallest Red:"It's called the "Invader Inspection.Its an inspection to test that you are ready to be sent to Devastis.''

Crystal:"Ok we'll take the test."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed Chap 2!!!Rate and Review plz!!!^^

Chap 2 decicated to:Star3cather

For wanting to hear more!!!^^


End file.
